


divine date

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [377]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Foot Jobs, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Zelda and Pit are willing to do anything to get some time alone.
Relationships: Pit (Kid Icarus)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Commissions [377]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	divine date

When Zelda goes out on her date with Pit, Link is right there to watch over her. The two of them have hit it off pretty well, and wanted to spend some time getting to know each other better at an outdoor cafe, but with Link watching over them, the two of them just find themselves eating in silence. He can’t help feeling protective over her, considering who they are, and beyond that, he can’t shake the feeling that they are rushing their relationship- particularly, he thinks that Pit might want to take things too fast.

That is how he feels about things, but in reality, Pit is not actually bothered by the fact that Link is there. At the very least, he understands the situation and Link’s reason for wanting to watch over them, but it is Zelda who is a little put off by all of this. She is the one who wants to rush things, the one who wants to take her relationship with Pit to the next level, regardless of whether or not Link would think that she was rushing things. She wants to be alone with her date, and wants to get things moving along.

She is exasperated that Link is treating her like this, that he would patronize her so much as to not believe she could take care of herself, wanting to chaperon her dates and behave like a bodyguard, when the two of them have saved worlds together, and she has proven herself to be more than capable of taking care of herself. But beyond that simple exasperation, she is also very sexually frustrated from not being able to actually do anything that she wants to do.

As of late, she has taken up the hobby of reading erotic novels, and that has left her that much more eager to take things further with Pit, to see just what he can do for her. However, it seems that she will never get that chance, so long as Link continues to insist on hanging around, making everything so awkward that they can barely talk, and making it absolutely impossible to actually get any alone time. She would give anything to just have Pit to herself, without anyone around to get in the way of her getting what she wants from him.

Her frustration has grown to such a point that she is ready to end the date here and now. She wants to just call it off so that she can plan a private encounter for just her and Pit, where she can finally relieve all of her pent up sexual tension, but before that, she will also have to give Link a stern talking to, in order to make sure that he understands that he is not welcome on any more of her private dates.

However, seconds before she is about to speak up, a voice suddenly calls out to the three of them. Turning, she sees Palutena approaching, but her focus mostly appears to be on Link. Once she is close to them, she says, “Link, I’m so glad I could find you! I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“You’re not,” Zelda replies, entirely honest, since there really is nothing going on, and Link is the least involved of anyone.

“You wouldn’t mind if I stole him for a bit? Well, more than a bit, this favor might honestly take all day,” she says. “But, remember, you do owe me a favor, Link. Do you think you could help me out today?” She does not wait for an answer, though, and immediately grabs hold of him, dragging him away. As she does, she looks over to Zelda, giving her a wink and making it clear that she has done all of this to give the two lovebirds a little privacy for the time being.

Zelda will have to thank her properly later, but with Link finally out of the way, the date can progress. The two of them can enjoy eating the pastries that they have, and can make smalltalk, sharing idle gossip and getting caught up with one another’s lives, and everything feels like it is finally going as it should. Zelda finally has the chance to actually have a proper date with Pit, and the two of them are hitting it off even better than she thought they would. It makes her that much more certain that today is the day she should take their relationship to the next level.

Now that she is ready to move on to that, she takes her fork and “accidentally” drops it, making it disappear beneath the table so that Pit, gentleman that he is, will offer to go down and pick it back up for her. When he does, and when he dives under the table, she lightly prods at him with her foot, so that she can get his attention. Once he looks up, he promptly forgets the fork altogether, because he has a good view up her skirt, realizing that she is not wearing pants under it like usual, but rather, just a pair of panties, and one with a see-through triforce pattern that gives him a good look at her slick pussy.

There is no way that he could look away from that, and while he is staring, Zelda begins communicating with him telepathically, pulling out a book as she does, so that she does not look too suspicious, sitting at a table by herself. In his mind, he can hear her saying, “I think that it’s high time we take our relationship to the next level. But first, my feet need some attention.”

Pit is eager to remove her boots, getting them out of the way so that he can start massaging her feet. She is freshly bathed, smelling sweet, and he starts getting his fingers in, kneading her flesh and making it hard for her to hold back moans as she flips through the book she pretends to read. As he takes his time with massaging her feet, he can feel her starting to relax beneath his touch, giving into everything that he does for her with ease.

It does not take long for him to decide to move on to kissing her feet, rather than just rubbing them, and as he starts to kiss along them, she bites her lip, glad that she has something to distract her a bit, so that she does not completely reveal that there is something going on. As long as she can keep her eyes trained on her book, she can keep pretending that there is nothing at all going on, that Pit has just left the table, rather than disappearing under it to tend to her every need.

He trails kisses all along her feet for quite some time before he starts to move again. When he does, it is so that he can start kissing up one of her legs, moving his lips slowly still, teasing it out as he makes his way past her ankle, and then up her calf, and his hand strokes her other leg gently, making sure to give it plenty of attention as well.

Soon enough, he is kissing along her inner thigh, with one goal in mind, taking his time only because he wants to continue to tease it out for her. If it were up to him, he would not be patient in the slightest, would not be able to hold back for even a moment, but because he is doing all of this for Zelda, to make up for the time they have spent not being able to progress their relationship, he wants to tease it out, wants to give her plenty of to indulge in all of the pleasure that he has to offer her.

Finally, though, he does reach her panties, able to inhale the scent of her arousal, hesitating as he wonders if he should keep going without her permission, but just then, her voice rings out clear in his mind, giving him full permission to continue with what he is doing, to not slow down at all, at least not at the moment. Her panties are already wet anyway, so he might as well keep things up, and keep doing what it is that he has been doing for her thus far.

He moves his lips to her panties, kissing her pussy through the fabric. She moans softly under her breath in response to this attention, so Pit keeps it up for a while, before he starts to fully lick her, losing himself in it, able to taste her through her panties due to just how much she has leaked through in her arousal. She tastes even better than she smells, he notes, and as he keeps this up, she has to force herself not to react more outwardly to how good it feels, only able to let him know that she likes what he is doing to her telepathically.

Eventually, after licking her through her panties for a while, he asks her if he can take them off now, without ever verbally saying a word. She grants him permission to do that, and he is eager to keep moving things along, and he reaches up to hook his fingers in the waistband as he starts to pull them down, fully revealing her pussy to him. Pit brings them all the way down her legs, then helps her step out of them, removing them completely before looking back up at her, heart racing as he prepares himself to eat her out.

Once he has buried his tongue inside of her, he makes quick work of pleasuring her, and that makes it so difficult for Zelda to keep up her composure. She knew that this would be a risk, but it is amazing, just how good Pit actually is at this, and once he has really set to work, his tongue doing wonders for her, then it is all she can do to keep pretending that she is simply reading a book alone at a table, rather then receiving the best oral that she ever has.

It becomes difficult not to moan out loud as she is left panting, struggling to breathe, and she just barely remembers to periodically turn the page of her book, to make it look like she is still reading. At this point, actually reading is completely impossible for her, but just as long as she is able to maintain that illusion, then it will help her keep up her act of having some shred of composure left. She continues to praise Pit telepathically, so that he knows just how good of a job he is doing, since that is the only way he can tell anything about what is going on on the other side of the table.

The closer she gets, the harder it is for her to restrain herself, to not do anything that might draw unwanted attention to her table. She has to do all that she can to maintain her self-control, as she is pushed closer to her climax, barely able to hold back as Pit continues his oral assault, so skilled with his mouth that there is really nothing that she can do to fight against her growing pleasure. Biting her lip hard, she swallows her moan as she comes for him, and Pit does not move his mouth back, swallowing everything.

Zelda is left in a blissful afterglow, but one that does not last very long. She is dazed until fingers are snapped in her face, and when she comes back to reality, she realizes that Dark Pit is standing over her, trying to get her attention. She starts, and looks up to see that he is accompanied by Bayonetta. Pit is startled by their sudden appearance, hitting his head on the table as a result.

“Where’s Pit?” Dark Pit asks her. “And what’s with that weird look on your face?”

“I was just caught up reading,” she lies quickly, “and it was such a touching scene, I suppose I spaced out a little while I was thinking about it. Pit had to step away for a little bit, so I’ve just been sitting here reading while I wait for him, that’s all.”

“And that thump under your table?” he asks, not seeming at all convinced by anything that she is saying. Dark Pit is clearly suspicious of her, and she can’t say that she blames him, what with the way that she has been behaving. Zelda never meant to let her focus get away from her like this, and never meant to space out in a way that might catch someone’s attention. She has to be careful with how she lies, if she is going to make it out of this without tipping either of them off to what she is up to right now.

“Well, you did kind of frighten me,” she replies. “My leg jolted up and hit the table, just like that.” She hopes that this lie is at least a little bit convincing, and hopes that Pit has the good sense to keep quiet until they are alone again.

“Are you sure about that?” Dark Pit asks. Despite how believable her lies should be, he is not convinced for even a moment, certain that she is hiding something. He intends to keep pushing her for information until she cracks and gives him what he wants, and Zelda might not be able to hold out for very long under such an interrogation. However, he does not have the chance to keep pushing her, because Bayonetta is able to since that there is more going on, and she has a pretty good idea what that might be.

And she decides to have sympathy on Zelda, and not let Dark Pit keep pressuring her. Grabbing hold of his wrist, she starts to drag him away, ignoring any protests that there might be, all while calling back over her shoulder, “Enjoy the rest of your day with Pit, whenever he gets back!” She finishes that with a playful wink, similar to the one she received from Palutena earlier, letting Zelda know that she has done all of this as a favor for her.

Zelda is grateful to be free from Dark Pit’s scrutinizing gaze, at least, but she can here him grumbling about the way Bayonetta is dragging him around all the way until they are gone. She waits a moment for the coast to be clear before she gives Pit a telepathic message that now would be the best time to come back out from under the table. During the time that she made conversation with their unwanted guests, he worked to get her boots back on and her panties back in place, so by the time he emerges from beneath the table, she is ready to get going.

Which is exactly what she does, because she does not want to wait a moment longer for him. Taking this risk out here in the open just served to further excite her, and even nearly getting caught only made her enjoy it all that much more. She takes hold of him and drags him away from the cafe, with only one destination in mind, taking him all the way back to the mansion where everyone is staying, and heading straight to her room, where the two of them can properly be alone, and where she can forget any remaining restraint that she might have.

Once the door is locked behind them, she drops to her knees so that she can get his clothes out of the way and take his erection in hand, leaving him whimpering. Pit has let his sexual tension build up quite a bit while on their date, and now that he finally has a chance to work things out, he is almost immediately overwhelmed by Zelda’s lips around his cock. It feels so good that he can hardly stand it, biting his lip as he whimpers for her.

She wants to show him just how much she enjoyed their time at the cafe, wants to show him that everything he did for her felt amazing, and she wants to give him all of those good feelings in turn. As she rolls her tongue over the head of his cock, he feels himself going weak in the knees, amazed that something so simple could feel so good to him. Zelda must really know what she is doing, and combining that with just how desperate he was for more of this, he does not stand a chance against this assault of pleasure, giving him everything that he could ever want and more.

She takes her time with fitting him in her mouth, wanting to draw out every part of this as much as she can to maximize his pleasure. His body is quickly overwhelmed with pleasure, with Pit left shuddering over and over again for her, moaning and whimpering as he finds himself growing much too close, much too soon. But Zelda does not seem to mind that, sensing that and still wanting to keep this going, wanting to push him all the way to the edge, and then send him right over, making him succumb to the pleasure that she has given him.

She does not have to wait very long for that to happen, does not have to wait very long at all once she has him entirely in her mouth, bobbing her head on his cock. And once she knows that he is right there on the edge, she does not hesitate a moment longer, pulling back just in time. Just as she pulls back, Pit comes, covering her face in his seed, and Zelda moans out in excitement, opening her mouth wide so that she can taste it as well. This facial is just what she needed, and just what she was after right now. However, she is far from done with him.

Next, she wants to use her breasts on him, and has him stay right where he is, while she shifts her position, moving up so that she can get his cock nestled between her breasts, comfortable and snug in her cleavage. Alright, Pit is growing tense again, so excited about what is to come that he can hardly contain himself. To think, the two of them could have been doing this for a while, but did not have the chance because they were never given the privacy that they needed, in order to make sure that their relationship could progress.

It is really all thanks to Palutena that this could even happen, and both are still very grateful to her, very glad that they were able to have this chance to move things along. Zelda feels as if they have a lot of lost time to make up for, and there are so many things that she wants to do with him that she has not had the chance to yet. Even though they will surely have more time after all of this is over, she acts as if this is her one and only chance to get what she wants out of Pit.

Pressing her breasts together, she creates a snug fit so that, when she begins to move, it will create as much friction as possible. She wants this to feel good for him, and she is slow as she starts, going up and down along his cock, teasing him and making him moan out for her, his voice breaking a little bit already. This is so good for him that it is almost maddening, and she is steady as she begins to pick up the pace.

Up and down, she uses her breasts to jerk him off, and he is left lost in that pleasure, loving every minute of it, and desperate for this wonderful feeling to continue. It is like nothing he has ever felt before, and he knows that there is no chance of him lasting long like this, not with the way she has worked him up. He is already close to the edge, and the only thing that he can do is try to hang on for as long as his body will allow, so that he can enjoy for as long as he possibly can.

It does not last much longer, though, and there is only so much that he can withstand before he is right there on the edge, ready to give into his pleasure, losing himself completely in it. Zelda is eager to get another facial like this and so, when she can tell that he is close, she does not slow down for a moment, pushing him more and more until she has him right there, coming hard for her, and making a mess of her all over again. Pit is left panting for her, while he tries to recover.

While he tries to catch his breath, she tells him what she wants next. “It felt good, having you tend to my feet before, so I think I’d like for you to do that again. Then, if it feels just as good, then I’ll make sure to reward you for your hard work.”

Pit is more than willing to give her another massage, gentle and tender with her feet, and once he thinks he has done enough of that, he wants to show her just how much he really worships her, leaning down to lightly lick along her feet. As he drags his tongue along the sole, she shudders happily, finding that she rather likes this feeling of being licked like this, and once he has finished with one foot, he moves to the other, licking along it as well.

This time, though, when he reaches her toes, he wraps her lips around them so that he can suck a bit, moaning around her toes as he does. Zelda moans as well, and she loves this feeling even more, shuddering more and more as her arousal continues to grow. She is not going to be able to be patient for much longer, wanting Pit so badly that she can hardly stand it.

He moves to her other foot after he has indulged this one long enough, and gets right back to sucking on her toes, finding that he really loves to be in this position. She really is a woman that he could worship, one that he does not mind doing absolutely anything to please. Whatever she may ask of him, Pit knows that he would always be more than willing, that he would always be eager to keep serving her, to make sure that she remains happy and content.

Zelda lets him keep this up for a while before she tells him, “That’s good, you can have your reward now.” She wants to let him have at her already, but a promise is a promise, and she does not intend to break it. With Pit sitting back, she is able to wrap her feet around his cock from either side, not able to get quite the grip her hands could get, or even like she could do with her breasts, but it is enough for him to feel it, and enough to excite him, just knowing what she is doing to him.

She is slow as she starts to work her feet up and down, stroking his cock with them, and this time, she does not intend to let him get off on this, wanting him to save the rest of his energy for when he fucks her properly. Instead, she will only bring him to the edge like this before she stops, and has him go back to taking care of her. Her pace is slow and teasing, and his breathing grows heavy and his moans much more frequent, the closer that he gets.

Just when he is right there on the edge, she stops short, and Pit is left feeling that much more pent up from all of this. However, he knows that he needs to be patient, and also already knows what she wants from him next, without her even needing to say it. Once she spreads her legs for him, he definitely knows what to do, and gets between them so that he can start eating her out again, much like he did earlier. This whole part feels like what they did under the table at the cafe, but magnified, with everything that much more intense, as they finally have the freedom to do whatever it is that they want.

He gets to work like he did before, delving into her with his tongue, and doing what he can to remember everything that she enjoyed before. This time, she does not have to hold anything back, or attempt to hide her reactions, because this time she has the privacy that she needs to be able to moan out for him, and tell him what a good job he is doing, as she steadily begins to lose control of herself.

In fact, she loses such control of herself that, while Pit is eagerly eating her out, a spurt of piss escapes her. She is able to stop it quickly enough, but she is left flustered and humiliated, mumbling, “I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to…”

But Pit is not the least bit bothered by this. Instead, he smiles up at her as he says, “I think it’s like a dog marking its claim, and…if you want to claim me, then I’d be honored. Please, keep going!” Zelda certainly can’t say no to that, and now that she has started to lose control, she is aware of how full her bladder actually is. She might have ended up rather frantic if she were made to keep holding it, so it is better that she let it out now, emptying onto Pit’s face, while he bathes in it, moaning and opening his mouth to taste it.

She did not expect for things to go this far, but she really does not mind that they have, and is actually glad that he loves it so much, certain that she is coming to love it as well. Once empty, he gets right back to eating her out, not slowing until he has made her come for him.

From that point on, it is obvious enough what they both want. After dragging this on for quite some time, they can no longer avoid the main event, and neither of them have any reason to, both left starving for the other. Zelda lays back on her bed, inviting Pit to get on top of her, which he quickly does. By now, he is absolutely aching for her, still feeling a little teased after that foot job, and he can’t wait to finally be inside of her, to finally claim her as his own, just the same as she has claimed him.

Pressing the tip of his cock against her, he looks down at her, as if to check and make sure that she is really okay with this, that she really wants him to keep going. The look on her face tells him that she does, and so, he begins to push forward slowly, careful as he fits himself inside of her. Beneath him, Zelda moans out, relaxing as he fills her, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him close as she gives into him.

Once he has buried himself completely inside of her, she wraps her legs around him as well, as if to hold him into place. He would not mind if she held him there forever, and would not mind being stuck like this for as long as he lives. Today has truly been wonderful, the best date that he has ever been on, and both are ecstatic that their relationship could finally progress to this point, despite all of the setbacks that they were initially faced with.

It does not take long for him to get completely lost in this, his pace picking up more and more as he thrusts into her, overwhelmed by this sensation, chasing the high of another orgasm and wanting so desperately to be overcome by that pleasure all over again. Zelda is already close beneath him, the feeling of having him inside of her already doing so much for her, and with each thrust, he pushes her closer to that edge, making it difficult for her to hold on, nearly impossible for her to hold back, until finally, she decides that she does not want to anymore, that there is no chance of her maintaining control either way.

She lets herself come, and she comes hard for him, making it so that Pit can barely contain himself either. But he stops himself, in the midst of this pleasure, so that he can pull out, not wanting to do anything that might lead to lasting consequences. However, as he starts to move, Zelda does what she can to muster her voice and say to him, “It’s alright…today is a safe day for me…”

With that in mind, he no longer has anything that he needs to worry about. There is no need for him to hold back, and he stays buried inside of her, so tight and hot, as he lets his pleasure completely overtake him, finishing inside of her, filling her with his seed. Zelda clings to him all the while, whimpering along with him as he moans pathetically.

As they are left to relax in the afterglow, the two of them are once again grateful that they finally had the chance to get some time alone, to grow closer without anyone there to interrupt them.

~X~

Meanwhile, Link has found himself in a position quite impossible to escape, at the hands of Palutena. Her “all day favor” has turned out to involve him laying naked on the ground while she sits on his face and Viridi rides his dick. At the same time, Phosphora watches the three of them from off to the side, touching herself while she does, clearly enjoying the show.

It has been like this all day, ever since she came to find him and drug him off in the middle of his important mission of making sure that Pit and Zelda did not do anything they might regret. Ever since then, he has been completely at their mercy, with no chance for escape. Palutena has made sure of that.

As Viridi bounces up and down on his cock, crying out in ecstasy, she manages to get out the comment, “It looks like hairless monkeys are good for something after all! Thank you so much for setting this up for me…it’s so nice to have a chance to get to know Link better!”

“You’re very welcome,” Palutena replies between moans, as she grinds down against Link. Despite his eagerness to get out of here, he remains submissive, doing as he is supposed to, working his tongue up inside of her to giveher the pleasure that she craves, all while she rides his face. “But remember that you owe me a huge favor now, in exchange for all of this.”

Link knows now just what it means to owe Palutena a favor, and he would almost feel bad for Viridi, if her favor had not landed him here, when he should be elsewhere. All he has been able to think about, when his head has been clear enough for him to think at all, is the fact that he left Zelda and Pit alone together, and how desperately he hopes that they are not getting up to anything like this while he is trapped here. Most of the time, though, he can barely think at all, because of the two of them, taking over his thoughts with the way they use his body, riding his cock and using his mouth, with Link often only able to think of how overwhelmed this whole situation has left him.

He really isn’t even sure how he got himself in this mess to begin with, but one thing he does know is that he is not going to allow himself to owe Palutena any more favors any time soon, especially not when he has his duty to intend to. As soon as he is able to get back to Zelda, he is going to make sure that he protects her from all manner of things, including the intentions of her so-called boyfriend…

Of course, with how long he has been trapped here, both girls using him to their heart’s content, he doubts that they are still on their date, or if they are, they would have moved it somewhere more private…and if that is the case, he may have already failed. As soon as possible, he needs to find them, but even so, it does not seem like he is actually going to have that chance for a while yet.

~X~

At the same time that he is thinking about all of that, Pit and Zelda are still relaxing in bed together, catching their breath and thinking about all the fun that they have had. It has been a long day, and they were able to do so many things that they had previously not had a chance for. Both are glad that they were able to get away and spend some time alone together, and both hope that they will have a chance to do more soon, both hardly able to wait.

It was a lucky break, getting rid of Link for so long, and though neither know the extent of what is going on with him, they at least know that Palutena has done something very good for them, by finding a way to keep him busy for hours on end. They can only hope that it is that easy to get rid of him the next time that they need to take some time alone together, but only time will tell.

But then Zelda suddenly remember something very important. Jolting, she starts to say, “We forgot to pay-” but she is interrupted, falling silent as she notices a note that has been slipped under the door. And it must have been recently, too, because she did not notice it before now.

“We forgot to pay,” Pit finishes for her, as she gets up to go read the note, and see what it says. It is true that, at the cafe, they were in such a hurry to get away before actually being caught, and so desperate to give into their urges, that neither of them remembered to pay their tab before taking their leave.

“That might not…be as big of an issue as I thought,” Zelda says numbly, as she studies the piece of paper in her hand. There is no doubt that this is their tab from the cafe, listing all of the things that they ordered, but it is clearly paid, and there are two signatures on it, letting her know who it was that did them this service. Dark Pit and Bayonetta were the ones to pay their forgotten tab, and she is quick to inform Pit what has happened.

At the time, the dark duo, or rather, just Dark Pit, had paid for it all, with Bayonetta keeping quiet about the whole ordeal. They managed to deliver the note just in time to calm Zelda’s worries about forgetting to pay, but that does not account for much, not now that she and Pit are aware of who they owe for this little act of kindness.

Neither of them are too keen on owing that dark duo any favors, but it seems like that is completely unavailable. Each of them owes the other two a favor now, and neither look forward to what it is that Dark Pit or Bayonetta is going to ask of them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
